shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragneel D. Maziko
Introduction Dragneel D. Maziko is the captain of the Dragneel Pirates. His dream is to be the Pirate king like most pirates. Also to have the highest bounty in the world. Appearance Maziko is a tall teenage boy but yet still muscular. His apperance mostly makes all girls love him. Maziko has spikey white hair and brightish yellow eyes. He wears a red puffy vest. He wears a white longsleeved shirt with red stripes on it and under it is a grey shirt and a necklace. He wears light green jeans with a belt and a chain on his right thigh and white sneakers. Personality Maziko has been shown to be very perverted even when he was a child. Considering he only grew up with ladies around him although hes not that perveted like Sanji. At sometimes he is very hot tempured. He is usually seen smilling all the time. He says you only live once so he tries not to frown too much. Maziko has always been caring for his nakama. And others too. If someone is really that important to you then you shoud sacrifice your life for them is what his mom told him. If someone needs help Maziko will help them without hesitating. He cares for his crew more than anything in the world. Maziko has been shown to be very gentleman like. Since he grew up with women. He has also been shown to respect ladies very much. Maziko swore on his life that he would never hit a girl. He has been shown to keep that rule. He always back downs when he has to fight a girl. Abilities and Powers ' ' Maziko has eaten the Kurohi Kurohi no Mi. It allows him to channel power or from the black sun and use it for his own use. It is a very powerfull fruit that Maziko aqquired when he was 2 years old. It's a really powerfull devil fruit. Maziko uses his devil fruit and his scythe evenly. Maziko usually combines his devil fruit into his scythe to make it stronger. Swordsmanship Maziko is extremly well at using swords. He once was a swordsmen. Then when he ate a Devil fruit the scythe was attacthed to him. he did research and found out whoever eats the devi fruit is the sycthe's new owner. Then he found out that this scythe is called the gods scythe. It has extremly powerfully killing intent. It has also been known that the scyth is cursed. Over the years Maziko has mastered the sycthe. Now he needs to master the techniques. 1 Kama Sutairu( Meaning 1 scythe style) A style that Maziko has been shown to have perfection at. He discovered this style while he was training for 7 years by himself. It is a style that the user uses a sycthe to attack. This style is usally uses a really long scythe with long blades. But Maziko has gotten really muscular and his scythe is 22 pounds but since Maziko's arms are so strong it is only 5 pounds to him and he can use quick attacks. Since it's a cursed scythe it usually kills people when not intended to. Maziko's attacks usually are diagonal slashes. Attacks Spin Cycle: Maziko grabs his scythe and grabs the middle of the staff and starts spinning fast it is a defensive move used to block a lot of peoples attacks when a lot of attacks are coming to you. Killer Twister: Maziko spins his scythe really fast and air is attracted to the blade and then Maziko drills it into someones body. 50 slashes: Maziko slashes his opponent 50 times in 5 seconds 100 slashes: Maziko slashes his opponent 100 times in 10 seconds causing a little moree effort. 500 slashes: Maziko slashes his opponent 500 times in 15 seconds causing a lot of effort. 1,000 slashes: Maziko slashes his opponent 1,000 times it makes Maziko's body very sore 1 million slashes!: Maziko slashes his opponent 1 million times and if not used correctly Maziko can never use his arms again. After he uses this attack he has no energy left in his body. He learned this technique over the 2 year timeskip. The person thst tought him this move said Maziko should only use this move 5 times in his whole life. Relationships Crew Family Allies/Friends Enemies Other History Maziko was born into a family of 12 kids. Him being the weakest. He was also the smartest. He learned how to walk when he was only 1. His parents were going to give him an abortion because they thought he was very weak. Maziko's parents were marines that were looking for a special devil fruit. On the day of the abortion Maziko's brother brought him a fruit before Maziko. He fed Maziko slowly and then started crying because he would lose his only brother. Then Maziko's parents parents left Maziko in the woods. Before they dropped Maziko off they asked Maziko's brother where have he been. He said he fed Maziko a weird fruit before he left. Maziko's dad smacked his son and said, That was a devil fruit you baka I left it in my room who told you to retrieve it.3 days later a random woman came in the forest. She found Maziko on the ground crying. She took young Maziko into her dojo. There were 20 other girls. Those ladies took care of baby Maziko until he was 11. Then they made Maziko stronger than ever. None of the ladies knew what his devil fruit power was until 1 day. The woman that found Maziko in the woods took him wild animal hunting. Maziko was about to die when his devil fruit powers awoken. The ladies never knew he had a devil fruit. Hours later a man reported to the marines that he saw a devil fruit power. The man told Maziko's dad a Vice Admiral. He then broke in the dojo. The ladies were defending their dojo fighting against the marines. The ladie who saved Maziko old Maziko to run away or else they will kill him. He denied and and said he wanted to fight alongside them. After the lady gets stabbed she tells Maziko to run away one more time. Maziko agrees. Before he leaves the lady says 2 important things to him. 1 if you ever love someone so much then sacrifice your life for them that's what I'm doing. 2 never underestimate a woman. They can do the same thing a man can do. Promise me you'll never hit a girl the lady says. Maziko promises and runs away. Then Maziko decides he is done having people protect him. He wants to protect people. Then he decides to become a pirate and trains fo 7 years. Now he is 18 and all set to be pirate king and start a crew. Let the adventure begin!!!! Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia *Maziko has been known to be the most perverted pirate but he is no where close to where Sanji. *Maziko had black hair when he was born when he ate the devil fruit his hair turned white. *Maziko has also been known how to cook. *Maziko gets dizzy really fast. Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Male Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Scythe User Category:Blackstar21 Category:Superhuman Stealth Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:East Blue Characters Category:Will of D. Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Swordsmen Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User